A driving circuit for driving a high-power load (such as an LED tube serving as back lights of a liquid crystal display device) needs to meet the requirements of high power factor, constant output current, electric isolation, quick start, low power consumption and the like. At present, a flyback quick start driving circuit is widely used for the driving operation of the above-mentioned high-power load due to the advantages of its simplicity, good voltage regulation performance, stronger load capacity, and more resistant to interference. FIG. 1 shows a structural schematic diagram of a flyback quick start driving circuit in the prior art, wherein the input of the driving circuit is input of a full-bridge rectifier filter circuit 10, the output of the full-bridge rectified filter circuit 10 is electrically connected to the first end of a primary winding 21 of a transformer 20, the second end of the primary winding 21 of the transformer 20 is electrically connected to the first end of a switching transistor T11, the second end of the switching transistor T11 is electrically grounded through a divider resistor R11, and the control end of the switching transistor T11 is electrically connected with a driving chip 30, for receiving driving signals from the driving chip 30. Two series pull-up resistors R12 and R13 are electrically connected between the output of the full-bridge rectified filter circuit 10 and a first electrode of a capacitor C11, wherein a second electrode of the capacitor C11 is electrically grounded, and the first electrode of the capacitor C11 is electrically connected to the power port of the driving chip 30. The first end of an auxiliary winding 22 of the transformer 20 is electrically grounded, the second end of the auxiliary winding 22 is adjacent to the second end of the primary winding 21 and serves as its dotted terminal, meanwhile, a detection resistor R14 is electrically connected to the anode of a diode D11, and the cathode of the diode D11 is in turn electrically connected to the power port of the driving chip 30. Moreover, the first end of a secondary winding 23 of the transformer 20 is electrically connected to the anode of a diode D12, and two electrodes of a filter capacitor C12 are electrically connected to the cathode of the diode D12 and the second end of the secondary winding 23 of the transformer 20 respectively. At a starting stage of the above-mentioned driving circuit, an alternating-current voltage is converted to a direct-current voltage by a full-bridge rectified module 101, so as to charge the capacitor C11 through the two pull-up resistors R12 and R13. After the voltage on the first electrode of the capacitor C11 rises up to a starting voltage Vcc required during the operation of the driving chip 30, the circuit works normally and thus stays at a stable stage. On the condition that the two pull-up resistors R12 and R13 have high values of resistance, such as a megohm-level value, the charging of the capacitor C11 is relatively slow, which results in that the starting of the circuit is time consuming. On the condition that the two pull-up resistors R12 and R13 have low-values of resistance, such as a kiloohm-level value, the starting of the circuit can be speeded up, but the costs it brings is high standby power consumption of the circuit. Accordingly, it is difficult to balance the effects between the starting time and the standby power consumption of the flyback quick start driving circuit in the prior art.